Namikaze Naruto
by Oppai-san
Summary: Namikaze Naruto terlahir dengan aliran cakra yang cacat, setiap hari dia selalu diejek dan disiksa oleh teman seusianya. Hingga suatu hari, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Dia pergi dari rumah untuk mencari kekuatan, ke luar desa. Namun, perjalanan di sana tidaklah mudah. Di sana dia hampir kehilangan hidupnya./Badsummary/ooc/mainstream
1. Chapter 1

**~ Namikaze Naruto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance(maybe)

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **prolog**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Apa yang dilakukan si anak sampah di sana?" Tunjuk salah satu anak yang sedang bergulat pada temannya, memamerkan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Eh? Iya, dia sedang memegang sapu. Ahahaha, pasti sedang menyapu halaman. Kalau aku punya dia, aku sudah menyuruh mengepel seluruh rumahku dan setelah itu memijat badanku," Jawab anak lain, juga tertawa cukup keras. Hingga mencapai telinga seorang bocah yang bernama Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya, mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia menggertak giginya, merasa kesal dengan ejekan mereka. Namun apa daya, dia tidak mampu membalas karena dia lemah. Sangat lemah sekali.

Naruto lahir dengan aliran Cakra yang cacat. Sehingga dirinya tidak mampu membudidaya kekuatan. Seberapa besar dia berlatih, kekuatannya hanya akan mencapai Level **Genin** tingkat C.

Namun bukan berarti dia terus saja diam. Malahan dia berlatih lebih keras daripada yang lain, melatih seluruh otot tubuhnya hingga membentuk six pack yang bagus. Naruto biasanya berlatih pada malam hari, itulah mengapa tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Semua berpikir bahwa dia tidak berguna sama sekali sama seperti sampah. Tapi mereka salah, dengan pengalaman berburu di hutan terdekat atau yang bisa mereka katakan dengan _Hutan_ _Kematian_. Naruto dengan mudahnya membunuh para binatang di sana.

Tentu, itu tidak menggunakan tangan kosong. Namun menggunakan panah. Bertahun-tahun ayahnya melatih dirinya menggunakan busur. Menembak dengan tepat pada musuhnya tanpa memberi perlawanan.

Selain itu, dia juga dilatih ibunya tentang ilmu medis, menggunakan tanaman sebagai obat, dan juga racun. Hal itu membuatnya sering bereksperimen sendiri saat di hutan.

Sekarang dia mendengar ejekan mereka. Tak hanya mereka, selain anak-anak. Banyak orang dewasa yang dia jumpai mengejek dirinya, menghina dirinya. Seolah dia memang tak layak untuk tinggal di Klan Namikaze.

Klan Namikaze terkenal dengan terus menerus melahirkan generasi muda berbakat dan jenius. Umumnya anak muda berusia 15 tahun sudah mencapai Level **Chunin** tingkat A. Para tetua di sini kebanyakan sudah mencapai level **Jounin** tingkat S.

Dan saat ini generasi muda seakan telah hancur dengan kemunculan Namikaze Naruto. Seorang tanpa bakat dan bodoh. Dengan aliran Cakra yang cacat, dia telah membuang muka martabat Klan Namikaze.

Sudah lama tetua Klan Namikaze menginginkan untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dari Klan Namikaze. Tetapi Naruto selalu dilindungi oleh ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Hal itu membuat mereka kesulitan.

Dan saat ini, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah kesal, raut wajahnya tenang agar tidak ada yang tahu suasana hatinya yang buruk.

"Hei sampah, mau main dengan kita-kita?" Panggil seseorang sambil berjalan santai ke arah Naruto.

' _Sialan, kenapa mereka kemari?'_ Pikir Naruto, dia pasti akan dikerjai lagi oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto berbalik dan hendak berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Namun tekanan melanda tubuhnya, tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dan hawa dingin merambat dari kaki menuju kepala.

"Keterampilan Bela Diri?" Naruto menggerutu dalam hatinya. Dia ingin berdiri, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sudah hampir tertutupi oleh es.

"Bagaimana? Hebat kan? Ini adalah keterampilan bela diri tingkat B, namanya **Hy** _ **ōton Hitonigiri**_. Kamu dapat mati dengan mudah, tapi tenang saja. Kami tidak akan membunuhmu kok! Paling-paling kamu gak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Hahahahah." Tawanya disertai ejekan yang menyebalkan. Masuk telinga kanan sampai terpendam dalam hati.

"Woy Rei, kasian dia! Bakal mati kedinginan nanti! Baiklah, Naruto sini biar aku bantu."ujar seseorang lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai

 _._

 _*Ctakk*_

.

Dengan jentikan ringan tangannya, api merambat dari tapak tangannya. Menyambar seluruh tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya diselimuti api. Es yang membelenggunya menjadi cair.

"Aaarrgghh…" Teriak kesakitan Naruto, dia berguling-guling di tanah untuk memadamkan api. Namun, sekuat apa usahanya. Api itu tak kunjung padam, malahan tambah besar. Lolongan kesakitan terdengar, warga dari Klan Namikaze juga mendengar.

Mereka tahu itu suara Naruto, namun mereka tetap diam. Sembunyi-sembunyi sambil.. _tersenyum senang_. Mereka sudah biasa dengan suara itu, ayahnya dan ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sedang ada keperluan mendadak yang penting untuk membahas persoalan tentang masalah Klan.

"Ahahahahaha… lihat! Dia kayak babi panggang! Ahaha."

Dua orang bocah yang bernama Namikaze Rei dan Namikaze Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto tersiksa. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan selain menyiksa manusia, karena mereka bosan menyiksa binatang.

"Menma, ayo kita hentikan! Nanti kalau dia mati beneran bisa repot kita," kata Rei seakan tampak peduli, namun sebenarnya tidak.

"Baiklah.," ujar Menma singkat, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, api di seluruh tubuh Naruto padam seketika.

"Hei sampah, berdiri!" Rei menghampiri Naruto, lalu menendang keras tepat pada perutnya.

.

 _*Bughh*_

 _._

"Uggh" jerit Naruto kesakitan, tubuhnya terlempar sejauh 5 meter.

Energi level **Chunin** tingkat A miliknya sudah dia tahan, jika tidak, dia sudah pasti membunuh Naruto dengan mudah.

Naruto benar-benar kesakitan, dia sudah tak merasakan lagi tangan dan kakinya. Bahkan untuk bergerak pun tak bisa.

' _Apakah ini keadilan? Kenapa cuma aku saja yang mengalami penghinaan seperti ini?_ _Namikaze Rei_ _,_ _Namikaze Menma_ _, jika hari ini aku tak mati. Aku pasti akan membalas kalian berkali-kali lipat. Di saat itulah kalian akan membayar harga sepuluh ribu kali lipat! Dan aku akan membuat kalian bersujud padaku!_ _'_ gumam Naruto penuh dendam mendalam

Naruto masih terbaring lemah di tanah. Rei dan Menma menghampirinya, di saat itulah mereka menendang, memukul, menampar, meludah sepuas hati mereka. Dan setelah puas, mereka meninggalkan Naruto sendiran.

Naruto menatap langit tanpa awan, tubuhnya mati rasa, ia benar tak bisa menggerakkan satu jari pun. Itu menandakan betapa lemahya dia.

' _apa salah_ _ku_ _kepada mereka? Aku tak pernah mengerjai kalian, tapi–_.' Memikirkan itu, Naruto hanya menahan kekesalannya.

Dirinya tetap berada di sana selama sekitar 2 jam lebih. Walau ada orang-rang yang melihat dirinya, mereka hanya menertawakannya dan pergi tanpa menolong dirinya. Di dunia ini, Naruto tahu, tak ada orang baik baginya.

' _Yang kuat_ _B_ _er_ _kuasa_ _,_ _dan_ _yang lemah_ _T_ _ersiksa._ _'_

Maka suatu saat nanti, dia tidak baik pada mereka. Dalam otak Naruto, dia mengingat dengan jelas orang yang menertawakannya juga menyiksanya.

"Kalian semua akan membayar segalanya!"

Langit mulai gelap. Tubuh Naruto mulai membaik, dia susah payah berdiri. Berjalan terhuyun-huyun menuju dalam rumah.

Dirinya dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Bajunya serta rambutnya terbakar hingga hampir botak, beberapa bagian tubuhnya luka memar. Sulit untuk menghilangkan jejak itu.

Sembari terhuyun-huyun, dia meraih botol obat penyembuh berupa pil. Namun, tangannya meleset. Tubuhnya kembali terjatuh, pecahan botol itu mengenai tangannya.

"I-ittai", Naruto merintih kesakitan ketika tangan kanannya tergores pecahan botol obat tersebut.

Tangan yang gemetar meraih pil, lalu Naruto menelannya dalam sekejab. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai pulih, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya dia bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Dia menuju kamarnya, mengambil baju-bajunya dan membungkusnya pada selembar kain. Tak lupa dia membersihkan botol yang pecah tadi, dan menempatkan pada posisi semula.

Selain mempersiapkan bajunya, dia membawa busur serta panah kesayangannya. Tak lupa dia mengambil tabungan miliknya.

Di ruang makan, air matanya perlahan turun. Tangannya gemetar saat dia menulis sepatah atau dua patah kata untuk orang tuanya.

Naruto sudah memutuskan, dia tak ingin lagi. Dia ingin pergi ke dunia luar, mencari bahaya dan bagaimana mengatasinya. Walau dia lemah, seolah tahu, suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi orang kuat.

Cukup kuat untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menghinanya. Saat itu juga, dia tak akan menahan diri.

Waktu berlalu, hari makin gelap dan sudah mencapai tengah malam. Naruto yang belum mandi dan bau badan keluar rumah. Dan berjalan ke arah hutan yang gelap, Hutan Kematian.

Tempat yang cukup berbahaya bila mereka ingin mati.

Pada gelapnya malam dan dengan sinar rembulan yang cukup cerah, kaki Naruto terus berlari ke timur. Tujuannya provinsi di sebelahnya. Dia ingin ke sana agar keluarganya tidak mencarinya.

Itu memang ceroboh, pergi tanpa pamit. Tentu saja tidak sopan.

 _._

 _*_ _Kruyuk_ _*_

.

"Sial, aku lapar!" Naruto mendesah, harusnya sebelum berangkat dia makan dulu. Apa boleh buat, Naruto harus berburu. Beruntung binatang di jalan yang dilewati Naruto tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Jadi dia menghentikan langkahnya, menutup matanya. Dan menajamkan keenam inderanya. Gambaran pepohonan, rerumputan, batu, dan hal lain disekitarnya tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya.

Aliran angin menghembus mengenainya, ada aliran yang normal. Namun juga ada yang tidak, dari situlah dia tahu.

"Ada binatang di sekitarnya. Sekitar 130 meter darinya. Arah jam tiga kah? Hmm…" gumam Naruto, kemudiandia bergegas ke sana, dia menaiki pohon dan berlarian di dahan yang besar.

Karena dia tak bisa menggunakan cakra, hal itu mustahil baginya untuk melompat beberapa meter. Jadi dia menggunakan peralatan tersembunyi di balik lengannya.

Dia kemudian menemukan binatang yang akan menjadi santapannya. Seekor Rusa Tanduk, setidaknya rusa itu berada di Level tingkat B. Itu tidak cukup bahaya, namun bagi yang lengah. Serundukannya sudah cukup untuk melukaimu.

Dari dahan pohon, dia melihat dengan jelas. Rusa Tanduk sedang memakan rumput, waktu yang pas sekali.

Naruto mempersiapkan busur dan anak panah. Memfokuskan pada Rusa Tanduk.

"Aliran udaranya sudah pas, ini waktunya bermain…" ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

 _._

 _*syutt*_

.

Panah pertama melesat, pas mengenai mata Rusa Tanduk. Hal itu membuat Rusa Tanduk meraung marah.

 _._

 _*syutt*_

.

Panah dua melesat, mengenai mata satunya…

 _._

 _*syutt*_

.

Panah tiga melesat, mengenai titik jantung…

Akhirnya Rusa Tanduk itu pun mati. Naruto turun, lalu mengeluarkan pisau tajam yang ia tadi bawa, kemudian mengulitinya dan mengambil dagingnya saja.

Naruto mengambil beberapa ranting, lalu membuat api unggun. Dia membakar daging itu hingga matang. Setelah matang dia memakannya.

Rasanya lumayan, setidaknya laparnya sudah mereda.

Di malam sepi ini, _Hutan_ _Kematian_ sangat berbahaya. Tak terhitung jumlah korban yang selalu tak kembali dari sini.

Sinar rembulan makin memperindah pepohonan, rerumputan, dan hal lainnya di atas tanah. Bermacam-macam binatang malam beraktifitas.

Setelah sepenuhnya kenyang, Naruto membereskan barang bawaannya dan pergi berlari ke kedalaman hutan.

Dia tidak ingin ayahnya mengejarnya dan menangkapnya kembali. Dia juga tak ingin selalu berada di rumah terus menerus, hal itu membuat hidupnya menjadi mebosankan. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa lepas, namun kelepasannya juga merupakan bencana baginya.

Binatang liar, Magical Beast, dan hal jahat lainnya. Suatu saat akan mengancam nyawanya. Dari sinilah dia harus bekerja keras, harus bisa mendapat kekuatan yang cukup.

Namun sekali lagi, dengan aliran Cakranya yang cacat. Itu hampir mustahil baginya. Hanya dengan keajaibanlah dia bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ prolog end ~

.

.

.

A/N :

~tingkatan level~:

 **Level Genin**

 **Level Chunin**

 **Level Jounin**

 **Level Anbu**

 **Level Kage**

 **Level Sennin**

 **Level Rikudou**

untuk mengenai setiap tingkatan Level, akan terbagi lagi menjadi 7 kelas(S, A, B, C, D, E, dan F)

*Contoh Level **Anbu** kelas C*


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Namikaze Naruto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance(maybe)

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~ Chapter 1 – Pergi dan Kekuatan Baru ~_

 _._

 _._

Masih di malam hari. Naruto berlari ke kedalaman Hutan dengan cepat. Sekali lagi dia tak ingin siapapun menemukan dirinya, baik itu orang tuanya atau warga Konoha yang lain.

Di malam hari ini, Hutan Kematian masih sangat berbahaya. Selain banyaknya binatang yang beraktifitas, kekuatan binatang itu dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada siang hari.

Sehingga Naruto harus hati-hati, dia harus menggunakan seluruh keenam inderanya untuk memeriksa sekitar. Ketika ada bahaya datang, dia berlari berbalik arah sekuat tenaga. Menjauh dari binatang sejauh mungkin.

Ketika dia mendapati adanya serigala di dekatnya, maka dia kabur. Itu karena serigala lebih kuat dan besar di malam hari. Gigi mereka menjadi tajam setajam _pedang_. Saat serigala menerkam mangsanya, tidak hanya daging yang tertembus, bahkan tulang mangsanya itu akan retak. Bahkan kemungkinan hampir patah.

Itu yang membuat ngeri hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sebenernya dia tidak takut, kalau di siang hari.

Lalu ketika dia mendapati kelelawar dia juga lari, namun sekali-kali dia harus melawan balik. Selain kelelawar cepat, itu juga mengerikan. Bagaimanapun itu bukanlah kelelawar biasa. Kelelawar itu penghisap darah, dan juga taringnya sedikit beracun. Bagian tubuh yang terkena akan mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan untuk sementara waktu.

Dan sekarang adalah situasi hidup dan mati. Naruto harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya, berdiri dengan mengertak giginya dan mengepal tangannya. Dia menatap tajam pada sekumpulan kelelawar yang melingkarinya. Setidaknya ada sekitar sepuluh kelelawar yang harus dia bantai.

Tsk, salah satu kelelawar melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto cepat memegang busur, menempatkan anak panah, lalu menariknya.

 _._

 _* syuut *_

.

Suara panah terbang, melesat dan mengenai tepat di dahi kelelawar.

Saat itu juga. Kesempatan, kabur! Dengan langkah cepat dia lari terbirit-birit. Menggunakan persenjataan tersembunyi, dia naik ke dahan pohon. Berlarian di dahan pohon, melompat mendarat di dahan yang lain.

Persenjataan tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya yang terdiri dari benang panjang yang dikaitkan, juga ada pelontar. Jadi dia bisa dengan mudah berayun seperti tarzan.

' _Sial, sial, sialan_.' Geram Naruto dalam batinnya.

Larinya yang daritadi cepat kini berubah menjadi ngos-ngosan. Walaupun dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan sehat. Namun karena dia tak budidaya gara-gara Cakranya yang cacat sejak lahir. Dia harus bersusah payah berlari dengan keras.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak terpeleset pada permukaan dahan yang licin. Dua kelelawar mendekat, dan semakin mendekat dari samping kanan dan kirinya.

.

* _syuut* *jleeeb*_ _*jleeeb*_

.

Naruto melesatkan anak panah dari busur. tepat mengenai dua kelelawar, mereka jatuh dan mati.

'Tiga mati, sisa tujuh lagi yaa'. Gumam Naruto .

Naruto terus berlari dan berpindah-pindah pohon. Saat ada kesempatan besar, dia membunuh kelelawar satu per satu, hingga saat ini menyisakan dua kelelawar.

 _._

 _*syuutt*_

.

Anak panah terbang, namun sayang kelewar itu menghindarinya. Kelelawar itu melesat dengan cepat.

' _Sial_ _'_ , Pemuda kuning itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya saat ini sedang berada di tengah-tengah udara. Mustahil untuk mengelak lagi. Kelelawar itu semakin dekat, Naruto mengertak giginya.

Kelelawar itu sangat cepat, dan sudah tiba di lengannya. Kelelawar itu mengigit, kulitnya sobek, darah megalir keluar, juga racun mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Busur yang digenggamnya di tangan kiri terlepas.

"Agrhhh…" Naruto menjerit sembari mengeryitkan dahinya. Dan dengan cepat, dia langsung mengambil anak panah lalu menusuk tajam pada kepala kelelawar hingga hancur sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

Meski sudah lega satu kelelawar berhasil dibunuhnya, masih ada kekhawatiran akan hadirnya kelelawar lain yang saat ini tepat di atasnya.

Kelelawar turun, semakin dekat. ' _Ckk'_ , Naruto hanya mendecak kesal. Dia berpikir sejenak, _'_ _ini pertarungan_ _antara_ _hidup dan mati. Jika_ _aku_ _mati di sini maka musnahlah sudah harapan_ _ku_ _untuk balas dendam dan menjadi orang terkuat di seluruh_ _Negeri ini_ '.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat, aku akan membuat seluruh bela diri gemetar dan tunduk di bawahku. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku." Kata Naruto membulatkan tekadnya

Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya yang bebas, menekan tombol kecil di sela-sela lengan bajunya. Sebuah anak panah kecil melesat tajam ke arah kelelawar, dan mengenai dahinya. Seketika dia terbang oleng dan jatuh.

Meskipun kelelawar itu berbahaya dan menakutkan. Untuk membunuhnya cukup mudah dengan menembak tepat di dahinya.

"Ohh sial. Sepertinya aku akan terjatuh" ujar Naruto .

.

 _*Blaarrr*_

.

Dan benar saja. Pemuda Kuning itu meluncur ke bawah dengan ganas cepatnya. Ketika badanya menyentuh tanah, ledakan yang cukup memekakan telinga terdengar. Sebuah kawah tak beraturan terbentuk akibat tabrakan itu.

Naruto memuntahkan darah, tubuhnya mati rasa, terutama bagian punggungnya. Seakan seperti ada yang patah di sana. Beruntung itu tidak patah beneran. Jika ya, habislah dia.

Tangan kirinya yang berdarah dan terkena racun juga membuatnya tambah kesakitan, dia meringis. Keberuntungannya benar-benar kecil sekali.

" **Grrrrr…"**

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun ketika dia berpikir keras. Lalu secercah api kecil mendekatinya, api itu semakin membesar seraya terus mendekat.

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat pasi, napasnya terhenti, butiran keringat dingin turun dari dahinya, bulu kuduknya juga berdiri. Itu karena sesosok makhluk di depannya bukan binatang biasa. Itu **Magical Beast**.

Mahkluk yang memiliki kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya dan beberapa memiliki kecerdasan. Bahkan sejarah mencacat, mereka lebih pintar daripada manusia.

Mereka harusnya biasa berada di Pegunungan **Magical Beast**. Namun saat ini salah satu dari mereka berada di sini. Air liurnya menetes dari sudut-sudut mulutnya. Naruto sekali lagi bergetar.

Menggunakan seluruh kekuasaannya yang tersedia, dia mencoba bangkit. Walau dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri.

Tanpa menunggu ba bi bu, dia berputar, lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi dibanding tadi, kecepatannya menurun pesat. Racunnya mulai menyebar sampai dadanya, paru-parunya terasa sesak. Sehingga pernapasannya semakin berat.

Racun itu juga mulai mempengaruhi kesadarannya, karena dia lemah. Otomatis dia racun akan semakin cepat bereaksi.

"Aku tak boleh mati di sini. Aku masih belum balas dendam. Aku harus tetap bertahan hidup. Harus!" ujar Naruto dengan penuh tekadnya untuk bertahan hidup

Langkahnya terhuyun-huyun, sekali-kali dia tersandung dan jatuh. Tapi dia kemudian bangkit lagi untuk berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya. Dia juga sudah tak mempedulikan rasa sakit akibat kakinya tersandung dan terkena duri dari tanaman merambat.

Melihat itu, **Magical Beast** mirip serigala dengan bulu merah darah, serta mengeluarkan api di keempat kakinya. Dia berjalan pelan seakan senang melihat mangsanya yang sudah tidak berdaya di pandangannya.

" _ **Meski bukan disebabkan oleh**_ _ **ku**_ _ **, setidaknya**_ _ **aku**_ _ **tak perlu membuang tenaga untuk melawan manusia tidak berguna itu.**_ _ **Khukhu"**_ Magical Beast itu berbicara dalam batin sambil tersenyum menyeringai

Langkah Naruto semakin lambat, napasnya makin sesak dan berat, matanya mulai buram. Tinggal menunggu waktu dia pingsan dan mati oleh **Magical Beast** itu.

Namun tekadnya untuk bertahan hidup sangat tinggi. Itu patut untuk dipuji. Dalam pandangannya dia melihat cahaya di depannya, cahaya itu makin terang seakan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat ke sana.

" _ **Sialan, kenapa bocah itu menuju ke sana**_ _ **"**_? ucap Magical Beast itu, kemudian berlari, api di kakinya mengecil lalu bersatu dengan cakar tajamnya. Dia begitu cepat, dalam detik ke lima sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, dia menebas dengan cepat, tujuannya untuk meraih tubuh Naruto.

Namun sayang sekali, cakarnya malah mengenai belakang tubuh Naruto yang menyebabkan luka berat disertai semburan darah. Pakaiannya serta barang bawaannya robek lalu terbakar.

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar, punggungnya sakit sekali. Tubuhnya terlempar dan terjun ke bawah jurang dengan cepat.

' _S_ _ial,_ _sial, sialan!_ _Apa aku akan mati seperti ini?_ _'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati

Dalam pandangannya dia sudah bisa melihat tanah, dia menutup matanya seakan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi. Walaupun memiliki tekad kuat, bagaimanapun juga dia masih lemah.

.

 _*_ _B_ _ooommm*_

.

Tubuh Naruto menabrak tanah dengan keras. Retakan menyebar menjadi sebuah kawah tak beraturan yang sudah cukup untuk menenggelamkan dirinya.

Tulang-tulangnya benar-benar hancur, organ internalnya rusak dan mulai berhenti beroperasi. Detak jantungnya melambat, pandangannya memburam lalu menghitam kedalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ _Keesokan paginya. Di kediaman Keluarga_ _Namikaze Minato_ ~.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina telah kembali dari tugasnya, mereka berdua merupakan orang tua kandung Naruto. Ketika mereka tiba di rumah, mereka terheran-heran, rumah itu sepi seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

Dengan cemas mereka masuk, mereka beberapa kali memanggil Naruto. Namun tidak ada jawaban satupun, mereka menjadi semakin cemas. Mereka mencari di segala tempat di rumah, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Hingga Kushina menemukan sebuah surat terbuka diletakkan di meja makan.

Harap-harap cemas Kushina membukannya. Setelah membaca sekilas, mulutnya ditutup dengan tangannya, air mata mengalir deras melalui pipinya. Dia tak bisa menahan isak tangis yang tak sengaja didengar oleh suaminya.

Bergegas suaminya datang dan menemukan istrinya yang sedang menangis memegang kertas. Secepat mungkin dia merebutnya lalu membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ _,_ _Kaa-san_ _. Maafkan Naru_ _karena tidak berpamitan dahulu. Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi sudah tidak_ _ada waktu_ _lagi_ _.. Gomen_

 _Karena aku lemah, orang lain selalu merendahkanku juga_ _Tou-san_ _dan_ _Kaa-san_ _. Untuk itulah, Naru_ _pergi untuk berpetualang mencari kekuatan yang layak. Sehingga suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat_ _Tou-san_ _dan_ _Kaa-san_ _bangga, serta orang lain tidak akan lagi merendahkan kita lagi._ _Naru_ _berjanji akan kembali dalam dua tahun lagi_ _,_ _d_ _imana saat itu juga_ _akan di selenggarakan Turnamen_ _'_ _ **Kasai no ketsui'**_ _._ _Dan tentu saja Naru bakal mengikutinya,_ _Aku akan menunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku juga bisa._

 _Tou-san_ _,_ _Kaa-san_ _, sekali lagi_ _Naru_ _minta maaf. Dan ijinkan anakmu ini untuk berpetualang._ "

 _~Namikaze Naruto~_.

.

.

Membaca itu, Minato tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Tangannya mengepal dan hendak memukul meja, namun dia tahan. Dia merasa bersalah setelah semua, dia menjadi ayah yang sekan tidak berguna bagi anaknya. Dia gagal untuk mendidik anaknya agar bisa menjadi kuat.

Setelah semua, dia selalu melihat anaknya bekerja keras daripada yang lain. Namun yang didapat selalu tak bisa diharapkan. Anaknya masih lemah dan tetap berada pada Level **Genin** tingkat C. Seandainya saja ada cara untuk memperbaiki sistem Cakra yang rusak, semua itu tidak akan menimpa anaknya.

Dia sekarang hanya bisa percaya, kalau suatu saat anaknya akan kembali membawa kekuatan yang luar biasa, yang tidak mampu dinalar oleh orang-orang. Entah kenapa, dia mempercayai hal itu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, anak itu pasti akan menjadi orang yang akan bediri di atas orang-orang." Ujar Minato menenangkan istrinya dengan lembut, tangannya yang sedikit kasar menyentuh pundak istrinya.

"Ta-tapi, jika kita tidak cepat maka dia–" Kushina berkata panik, wajah cantiknya masih mengalirkan air mata. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu masih anaknya, kekhawatiran ibu terhadap anaknya terlalu besar,

"Tenanglah, anak itu tidak akan mudah mati. Aku merasa bahwa dia mampu bertahan hidup dan menjadi orang yang luar biasa. Dia akan membalikkan kehidupan kita nantinya." Ucap lirih Minato, menenangkan istrinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Minato! Hikss" Teriak Kushina, dia kemudian menangis dipelukan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita tentang kepergian Namikaze Naruto dengan cepat menyebar luas, banyak orang dari klan Namikaze sangat senang. Orang yang membuat Klan Namikaze kehilangan muka telah pergi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Tapi berbeda dengan si kembar, Namikaze Rei dan Namikaze Menma. Mereka kesal karena tidak bisa lagi menyiksa Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, mereka kemudian membully anak lain.

Mereka berdua sudah diperingatkan agar berhenti. Tapi malah menghiraukannya. Itu dikarenakan posisi kakeknya Menma yang sebagai Tetua membuat mereka menjadi berani.

"HUAHH, si sampah itu sudah pergi dan mungkin saja dia sudah mati. Sialan!" Teriak kesal Menma yang sedang menendang perut anak orang lain, "berdiri bodoh!" Lalu melayangkan pukulan kembali.

Anak itu menjerit kesakitan, air mata meleleh di pipinya. Dia baru saja berumur 14 tahun hari ini, dan sudah diberi hadiah berupa tendangan dan pukulan. Dia penuh mengutuk dalam hatinya.

' _Dia harus bertanggung jawab!_ _'_

Anak itu bernama Rock Lee, dia baru saja menerobos ke Level **Chunin** Tingkat F. Jika dibanding dengan anak lainnya, bisa dibilang dia terlambat dan lemah. Jadi dia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk di bully.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Namikaze Naruto ~

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari telah terbit dari balik pegunungan yang indah. Burung-burung saling berterbangan, bertengger, dan bernyanyi. Hewan-hewan bangun memulai aktivitas pagi harian mereka. Berburu, makan, tidur, dan sebagainya.

Tak terkecuali dari Klan Namikaze. Beberapa tetua sedang mabuk-mabukan untuk merayakan kepergian Namikaze Naruto. Tak hanya tetua saja, kepala keluarga masing-masing juga turut hadir. Kecuali orang tua dari Naruto tidak diundang. Diberitahu adanya perayaan saja tidak.

"Haha, bocah sampah itu akhirnya pergi! Kita sekarang tidak usah malu lagi!" Teriak salah satu tetua, rona pipinya memerah kebanyakan minum.

"Itu benar! Bahkan jika dia pergi, dia tetap saja akan mati di tangan kita!" Teriak yang lain, juga tak kalah mabuknya.

.

.

.

 _~di lain tempat~_

 **-Naruto Pov On-**

Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka, sinar mentari menyinari diriku. Aku memutar bola mata mengelilingi lingkungan. Masih dalam pikiran yang membingungkan, ' _Aku_ _rupanya masih hidup_.'

Walau organ dalam banyak yang rusak dan tidak dapat beroperasi, luka-luka dari pertempuranku sebelumnya menambah penderitaan kesakitan. Luka itu bahkan belum sembuh sama sekali.

Mana mungkin, orang biasa seperti diriku bakal sembuh cepat. Orang yang tanpa bisa membudidaya bela diri dengan aliran Chakra yang cacat. Setiap hari selalu diejek, tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli dan mau berteman dengan sampah sepertiku. Kecuali... Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.

Kukira aku bakal mati. Sepertinya Kami-sama masih peduli kepadaku. Sehingga dia mempertahankan nyawaku berada di tempatnya.

Aku beruntung dan bersyukur. Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membalas dendam! Namun bagaimana caranya? Dengan kondisi seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi luka, aku tak mungkin bisa bergerak dari sini selama bertahun-tahun. Dan juga bagaimana caraku untuk makan dan minum?

 **-Naruto Pov End-**

Waktu semakin berlalu, matahari naik ke titik puncaknya. Naruto masih di sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Rasa perih menyambar perutnya, minta untuk diisi. Namun apa daya, dia tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya kecuali tangan kanannya. Mulutnya juga susah untuk bergerak.

Naruto menatap ke depan, dia menyipitkan mata kanannya melihat cahaya ungu sekilas. Sedangkan mata kirinya berdarah, mungkin sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Cahaya ungu itu begitu misterius, namun Naruto yang begitu penasaran memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia menggunakan seluruh sisa kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan badannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto ke depan. Tangannya bergerak sekuat tenaga untuk menarik tubuhnya mendekati cahaya ungu misterius tadi.

Tubuhnya yang penuh luka merangkak di atas tanah, bersentuhan langsung dengan batu kecil. Lagi-lagi kulitnya tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia meringis kesakitan, namun masih bisa dia tahan.

Tulang-tulangnya bunyi gemeretak karena retakan di sana sini.

"Uhh, ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Naruto mengernyit kesakitan Namun masih dia tahan, darah mengalir sedikit demi sedikit

Semakin dia mendekat, cahaya itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar "Sangat silau" ucap kembali Naruto sambil menutupi matanya.

Yang dilihatnya kemudian sungguh mengejutkannya, dia di dalam gua berwarna ungu. tumbuhan, sungai dan lainnya serba warna ungu. Dari seluruh pandangannya, itu terpaku ke satu titik. Dimana sebuah naga besar berwarna ungu tertidur dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya.

Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai bertarung. Dia mungkin saja menerima kekalahan besar, sayapnya yang harusnya tumbuh di punggungnya dipotong. Luka bekas sayatan dan tancapan pedang masih ada.

Melihat itu, Naruto sedikit iba. Dia ingin membantu menyembuhkan naga itu, namun kodisinya berkata lain.

Perlahan mata naga itu terbuka, cahaya silau ungu menatap tajam pada Naruto. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto cukup gugup dan ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri,

' _mungkinkah aku akan berakhir di makan naga itu?_ _'_ Tanyanya dalam hati

" **Bocah manusia, apa kau kesini untuk membunuhku!** " Naga itu mulai berbicara dengan nada serak, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok di depannya yang terlihat lemah.

"…"

Naruto tidak menjawab, rahangnya telah patah. Mustahil baginya untuk menggerakkannya untuk bicara.

" **Bocah, rupanya lukamu lebih** **parah** **dariku.** **"** Ujar Naga itu serius **"Baiklah, a** **ku** **akan** **mengobati seluruh lukamu.** **Dan juga** **, otomatis** **Aliran Chakramu** **yang cacat itu juga akan mendapatkan yang baru."**

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Selain sembuh, aliran Chakranya akan sembuh. Ini merupakan kabar menggembirakan baginya.

" **Tapi tentu saja itu tidak gratis. Aku punya satu syarat untukmu. Jawab dengan kedipan mata satu kali jika ya, jika tidak dua kali. Bagaimana?"**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mengedipkan matanya satu kali.

" **Bagus, kebetulan sekali lukaku sudah tidak** **dapat** **disembuhkan lagi. Jadi, aku** **hanya** **memintamu untuk menjaga anakku. Dia masih berumur 8 tahun, kau harus membawa pergi dia dan menjaganya selalu. Jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup!"**

Naruto mengedipkan matanya satu kali.

" **Bagus sekali** **Bocah** **, aku suka tekadmu yang besar itu! Lalu ini bocah,"** Naga itu menyodorkan sebuah kristal Putih, di dalamnya ada empat cahaya yang berbeda-beda. Masing-masing cahaya memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Cahaya itu berwarna _M_ _erah_ , _B_ _iru_ , _H_ _ijau_ , dan _C_ _okelat_. Namun Naruto tetap diam di tempat, **"Oh benar, aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa bergerak.** **Hahaha** **"** ujar sang Naga kembali sambil tertawa

Naga itu kemudian menelankan kristal itu pada Naruto. Saat ini belum ada reaksi, namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Kristal di perutnya perlahan menghilang, lalu pindah tepat pada aliran Chakranya. Aliran Chakranya mulai berubah, kemudian empat cahaya itu berputar ganas

Cahaya Merah mewakili Elemen _**Katon**_ _(Api)_ menyebar menuju seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Tubuh Naruto perlahan terasa terbakar, "Arrrgghhhh~" teriakan kesakitan keluar. Rasanya seperti dipanggang oleh api yang besar. Api itu kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membakar dirinya sendiri serta pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya pun menjadi gosong.

 _Sa_ _t_ _u jam kemudian, elemen_ _ **Katon**_ _telah menyatu ke dalam pembuluh darahnya._

Cahaya Hijau mewakili elemen _**Fuuton**_ _(Angin)_ , berputar di Aliran Cakranya, lalu keluar menuju seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Di sana elemen angin berputar seperti badai, hampir merobek-robek pembuluhnya. Sampai-sampai seluruh tubuh Naruto dipenuhi luka, dan darah segar menyembur keluar. Sebelum akhirnya menyatu dengan pembuluh darahnya.

Cahaya Cokelat mewakili elemen _**Doton**_ _(Bumi)_. Tubuhnya dingin, keras seperti tanah, tak bisa digerakkan, denyut nadinya pendek seperti orang mau mati. Lalu elemen itu juga bergabung dengan pembuluh darahnya.

Selanjutnya, cahaya Biru mewakili elemen _**Suiton**_ (Air). Naruto merasa tenang bagaikan aliran air, seluruh luka di tubuhnya perlahan sembuh, kulitnya menjadi putih segar bugar, wajahnya bertambah semakin tampan.

Kepalanya yang tadinya botak, kini perlahan ditumbuhi rambut, bukan warna pirang lagi yang menandakan ciri khas dari klan Namikaze, namun rambut berwarna Orange cerah.

Naruto menatap dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan semut yang merangkak di langit-langit bisa dilihatnya. Namun karena dia kelaparan, perutnya berbunyi dan dia pun jatuh pingsan kembali.

kaki depan Naga itu mengambil kristal di dadanya, lalu dengan keras menancapkan pada dada Naruto.

 _._

 _*Sleep*_

.

' _ **Bocah, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Hidupku sudah berakhir di sini, namun kau**_ _ **masih belum,**_ _ **suatu saat nanti akan menuju puncaknya.**_ _ **Yang akan berdiri di atas segalanya**_ _ **'**_

Kristal Ungu yang awalnya besar, perlahan menjadi kecil, lalu menyatu pada tubuh Naruto. Tubuh naga itu kemudian menghilang menjadi abu.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Namikaze Naruto ~

.

.

.

.

.

Dua belas jam telah berlalu, Naruto membuka mata. Pandangannya masih jelas, dia juga masih merasakan lapar di perutnya. Dia meraba seluruh tubuhnya jika ada yang aneh, dan benar. Dia merasa ada tonjolan di tengah dadanya. Dia melirik, menemukan kristal ungu kecil terselip dan berkedip-kedip. Di sekitarnya, ada urat-urat ungu dari kristal ke tubuhnya. Semacam circuit yang berdetak.

Naruto juga menyadari, Naga yang memberinya kekuatan sudah tidak ada, menghilang tanpa bekas. _'_ _Pergi kemana dia?_ _'_

"Papa, kau sudah bangun?"

Muncul dari atas seorang gadis cantik, berkulit putih, rambut hitam panjang sampai punggung, dia memakai gaun putih polos yang cocok dengannya. Mata gadis itu, menatap khawatir padanya.

Sesaat dia belum mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Huahhhhh," Naruto berteriak kaget, dia bangkit dan mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding gua.

"Papa, kau kenapa?" Gadis itu berkata sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Papa? Ak-Aku bukan papamu!" Teriak Naruto sedikit keras, hal itu membuat gadis itu menunduk ketakutan dan air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu merasa bersalah, lalu dia ingat dengan janji yang dia ucapkan pada naga itu. Bahwa dia harus merawat anaknya, itu artinya, dia harus membawanya kemanapun dia pergi.

Tidak ada pilihan, dia sudah berjanji.

"Ah, maafkan p-pa…papamu ini. Aku baru saja bangun, jadi aku tidak mengerti situasinya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

"Hai'" Naruto cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Ummmh, wakata. Yui mengerti, hehehe" gadis itu, yang menamai dirinya sebagai Yui mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum senang, "kalau begitu, papa sebaiknya kau memakai pakaianmu dulu." Katanya sembari memberi satu set pakaian.

"Eh?"

Naruto lalu memeriksa tubuhnya, dan benar saja dia tidak memakai pakaian apapaun, alias telanjang!

"Gyaaaa~" Teriaknya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang merupakan masa depannya, "apa kau tadi melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?" Ucap Yui memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

' _Untung saja dia masih polos_ ', Naruto menghela napas lega. Lalu baru meraih pakaian yang disodorkan Yui.

"Yui, kamu berbalik dulu. Aku mau memakainya dulu." Seperti perintahnya, Yui berbalik tanpa protes. Naruto langsung memakai set pakaian itu.

.

.

.

"Baik, sudah selesai!" ucap Naruto setelah memakai pakaiannya

Yui lalu berbalik, melihat papanya yang berdiri tegap dengan gagah. Matanya berbinar akan kekaguman, pakaian itu cocok sekali untuknya.

"Papa, kau sangat tampan sekali… Lalu sekarang, kita akan kemana?"

 _._

 _*Kru_ _y_ _ukk*_

.

Suara perut terdengar yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Ah-haha Sebaiknya kita berburu dulu, aku lapar. Apa Yui juga lapar?" jawab Naruto cengengesan, sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Ummmh, Yui juga lapar. Yeey, ayo kita berburu!" Yui berteriak senang, dia meloncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gua diikuti Yui.

"Papa!"

"Hmph?!"

"Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"

"… Bo-boleh."

"Yey." Teriak gembira Yui.

Mereka lalu keluar dari gua, menuju hutan yang tidak jauh dari gua. Di jalan Naruto bisa melihat sendiri darahnya yang masih menggenang di kawah itu.

Namun Naruto mengabaikannya, mengambil busur dan anak panah, mereka kembali berjalan menuju hutan. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar rerumputan yang besar bergerak-gerak di depan pandangannya.

Dia melepas tangan dari Yui, mengambil busur dan menempatkan anak panah, mempertahankan pose seorang pemanah. Anak panah lepas menembus rumput besar, dan

.

* jleebb *

.

panah itu menancap tepat di titik jantungnya. Seketika Rusa Tanduk runtuh ke tanah.

Naruto segera mengampiri domba itu, dengan pisau dapur yang telah dia ambil. Dia dengan cekatan menguliti domba itu hingga menyisakan daging saja. Alhasil daging itu menjadi beberapa potong, lalu ditusuk pada ranting pohon.

Daging itu lalu dipanggang di atas api yang baru saja dibuatnya. Pertama, dia membayangkan api muncul di telapak tangannya. Walau masih kecil, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat api unggun dari ranting pohon.

Cukup lama hingga daging itu matang, Naruto menatapnya dengan air liurnya yang mengalir. Dia lalu memberi yang lainnya pada Yui. Yui menerimanya dengan senang, apalagi dia juga lapar.

Kalau tidak salah, dia hampir seminggu tidak makan. Pikirnya.

""Itadakimasu!"" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata lagi, mereka melahap daging itu dengan rakus. Hingga semua daging tanpa sisa. Setidaknya tadi masih ada 6 potongan daging, sekarang sudah habis.

Mereka kenyang, tapi sekarang haus. Jadi mereka berdiri untuk mencari tempat sumber air berupa sungai. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, mereka kemudian menemukan sungai yang mengalir dengan jernih.

Ikan-ikan berenang dengan leluasa, dasar sungai yang indah berupa rumput, karang, bebatuan dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Mereka kemudian rakus meminum air sungai sampai rasa haus mereka sirna.

Tak lupa Naruto memotong ea ra di dekatnya menjadi potongan yang besar. Bambu itu dibersihkan terlebih dahulu dan diisi dengan air, dan ditutup menggunakan daun.

Hal itu dia lakukan agar nanti tidak perlu bolak-balik ke sungai.

"Papa, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yui memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmph," Naruto berpikir menempatkan jarinya di dagu, "kupikir kita kembali ke gua itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu di dalamnya."

Yui mengangguk senang, ia lalu menggenggam tangan papanya. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan ea rah gua. Dan akan menjelajahi di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued !


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Namikaze Naruto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance(maybe)

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~ Chapter 3 –_

Naruto dan Yui berjalan tenang di kedalaman hutan, kembali ke _G_ _ua_ yang mempertemukan mereka. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka kembali memasok persediaan bekal. Daging, jamur, dedaunan, buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan mereka ambil, dan disimpan dalam sekatung kain yang dibuat dari serat pohon.

Serat dari pohon itu begitu halus, sangat nyaman di kulit, itu terbuat dari pohon terbaik di hutan ini. Walaupun di tempat lain juga ada yang lebih baik. Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka, yang penting persediaan mereka tidak akan cepat habis.

Dan itu semua dibawa oleh Naruto, anggap saja sebagai latihan. Yui pernah meminta untuk membantunya, namun Naruto menolak, anak kecil seperti dirinya belum boleh terlalu bekerja keras. Itu akan mempengaruhi fisiknya di masa depan nanti.

Namun, Yui tentu tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia memaksa Naruto sambil menangis. Tentu, Naruto tidak tega mendengar dan melihat tangisannya. Dengan terpaksa dia membuat tas kecil untuk membawa Jamur, dan dedaunan yang ringan. Tidak memebani tubuh mungilnya itu.

Yui senang, waktu itu dia bahkan melompat-lompat. Naruto yang melihatnya, entah mengapa hanya bisa tersenyum tulus.

Semenjak dia diejek oleh kebanyakan orang dari Klan Namikaze, dia jarang sekali tersenyum. Bahkan sama kedua orang tuanya saja terpaksa. Namun sekarang berbeda, dia bisa tersenyum tulus tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali.

"Papa, hewan apa ini?" Tanya Yui kepada Naruto, dia terdiam berdiri, menatap pada hewan kecil yang terbang menuju arahnya dan mendarat di hidung mungilnya.

Hewan kecil itu memiliki sayap yang indah, biru mendominasi, ada corak hitam dan putih juga, pola-polanya begitu indah. Hingga nyaman untuk dilihat.

"Oh, itu namany-"

"Hachih~"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yui sudah bersin duluan. Hewan kecil tadi lalu kabur karena kaget, terbang menuju indahnya hutan.

"-Itu tadi namanya kupu-kupu!"

"Kupu-kupu?"

"Iya, cantik bukan?"

"Ummmh, sangat cantik. Yui jadi ingin melihatnya lagi!"

"Yah, itupun kalau keberuntunganmu begitu baik. Sayangnya di hutan ini, kupu-kupu sangat langka. Jadi mungkin saja kamu tidak akan menemuinya lagi."

"Hee~" Yui menundukkan kepalanya kecewa, namun setelah beberapa saat dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum gembira.

"Tak apa, suatu saat nanti, Yui pasti bisa bertemu mereka kembali!" Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kembali, meski anak ini kerap kali murung ketika tidak mendapat yang dia inginkan. Dalam menit selanjutnya pasti kembali gembira, hal ini yang dia sukai dari dia. Karena Naruto tidak perlu menenangkan anak ini.

"Yui, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas. Persediaanya sudah cukup banyak. Hmph, kupikir bisa bertahan sampai seminggu."

"Ummmh, wakata" Yui mengangguk, meraih tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali.

Kicauan burung menyertai perjalanan mereka. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka lalu berhenti di dekat pohon yang besar nan rindang.

Yui mencari kayu bakar sebentar, lalu kembali dengan setumpuk yang lumayan banyak. Dia tidak mengeluh, tapi malah senang. Naruto dibuat heran olehnya. Namun ia segera menepis pikiran itu.

Mereka berdua lalu membakar daging seperti tadi, memakan dengan lahap sampai kenyang.

Waktu semakin malam, bulan purnama penuh menyinari tempat hutan dimana mereka berada. Naruto dan Yui menuju dahan pohon yang lumayan besar.

Yui mengenakan selimut dari serat akar yang lumayan tebal, itu sudah cukup hangat. Sangat aneh memang, tapi itu memang ada serat yang seperti itu.

Yui lalu tidur dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai bantalannya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dia tidak tidur, melainkan menjaga Yui dan dirinya dari suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dalam hitamnya langit yang disinari sinar rembulan, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dalam duduknya dia berkonsentrasi untuk mulai mengendalikan ketiga elemen lainnya, yakni **Air** , **Angin** , dan **Bumi**. Sedangkan **Api** sudah bisa dia kendalikan.

 _Api_ memiliki sifat Merusak, jika tidak digunakan dengan benar, tumbuhan hidup dan makhluk hidup akan terkena kesengsaraan.

 _Air_ memiliki sifat yang menenangkan, walau terkadang bisa juga menimbulkan bencana yang besar.

 _Angin_ memiliki sifat kebutuhan, oksigen yang berada di dalamnya, tentu saja itu dibutuhkan oleh makhluk hidup untuk bernapas.

 _Bumi_ memiliki sifat tinggal, keras. Tempat dimana tumbuhan tumbuh, makhluk hidup tinggal di atasnya.

Naruto baru menyadari sifat-sifat itu setelah enam jam menutup matanya dan terjebak dalam konstentrasi yang mendalam. Hal ini diperlukan untuk mengendalikan setiap elemen-elemen yang ada. Apalagi ke empat elemen telah menyatu pada pembuluh darahnya.

Harusnya dia bisa menyadari dengan mudah, namun karena ini pertama kali dia melakukan budidaya. Maka disini dia kesusahan.

Tanpa dia sadari hari sudah pagi, mentari pagi menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Yui bangun tidur mendapati Naruto sedang memejamkan mata.

Yui sedikit heran, mungkinkah papa sedang tidur. Pikir Yui. Sehingga dia menggoyangkan tubuh papanya. Tak lama Naruto membuka matanya, pandangannya dipenuhi dengan Yui sedang heran.

Pasalnya Yui sedang melihat sesuatu di sekitar tubuh Naruto yang mana terdapat empat elemen yang melayang. Api, air, udara, dan bumi melayang dengan tenang.

"Papa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, aku sedang melatih kekuatanku!"

"Waww, papa kau mengagumkan." Yui tersenyum senang, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~ Namikaze Naruto ~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka lalu mengemasi barang mereka, lalu makan pagi sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kemali ke gua.

Tak lama berselang, mereka sudah sampai di mulut gua. Tanpa ragu mereka masuk ke dalam. Seperti sebelumnya, interior gua ini dipenuhi dengan warna ungu.

Mereka lalu kembali ke tempat dimana mereka berada, disini juga dimana Naruto bertemu naga itu. Namun sudah menghilang. Sedangkan sekarang mereka berjalan lebih jauh lagi ke dalam.

Sampai mereka menemukan jalan buntu, itu membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Dan ia sempat berpikir tidak ada sesuatu di dalam gua ini. Namun itu semua belum tentu benar, dia menggunakan kekuatan elemen bumi untuk merasakan akan adanya sesuatu di dalam sana.

Dan benar saja, di dalamnya masih ada jalan. Sekarang berpikir bagaimana dia bisa menerobos ke sana?

' _Apa mungkin aku harus menghancurkan dinding ini_.'

Tapi saat itu juga, "Papa, lihat! Ada pola aneh di dinding itu!" Kata Yui melepas genggamannya melihat pola itu dengan seksama.

Mendengar itu, Naruto bergegas ikut melihat juga. Dia benar! Ada pola rumit terukir di dinding. Dan di tengahnya terdapat lubang. Di atasnya ada lambang elemen api.

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke lubang itu. Lalu mengalirkan energi api. Dengan cepat api menyebar memenuhi pola-pola yang menyala merah.

Tak lama, dinding bergeser ke kanan dan kiri dari tengah. Naruto dan Yui saling pandang, _tersenyum_. Mereka kembali melangkah ke dalam. Semoga mereka mendapat sesuatu yang menarik di dalam sana.

Semakin dalam dan dalam, lorong gua ini menjadi gelap. Yui sedikit ketakutan dengan kegelapan. Namun mereka tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto membuat api di telapak tangannya untuk dijadikan sebagai penerang jalan. Sehingga meraka bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Sekitar dinding, mereka menemukan pola-pola rumit yang membingungkan. Naruto mencoba memahaminya, namun sebanyak apapun dia mencoba. Dia hanya mendapat nihil.

Mereka lalu berjalan lebih jauh, hening dan sepi yang mereka rasakan. Yui ketakutan dan ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Namun tak lama mereka menemui lorong cabang.

"Ada dua cabang" Naruto bergumam. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengambil arah kanan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dinding gua sekitar dipenuhi akan pola-pola rumit sebelum itu menghilang setelah mereka berjalan lebih dalam.

Lalu, yang benar saja. Mereka berdua menemui jalan buntu. Naruto dengan cepat memeriksanya, dan dia merasa kecewa. Pasalnya tidak ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dengan sedih mereka berdua kembali dan mengambil cabang sebelah kiri.

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka menemui jalan buntu juga. Namun sama seperti dinding sebelumnya, disana ada pola rumit dan lubang. Di atasnya lambang elemen air.

Naruto segera melakukan seperti tadi. Dinding bergeser menjadi dua. Mereka kembali berjalan ke dalam, semakin dalam udaranya semakin dingin. Jika bukan api yang dibuat Naruto. Mereka mungkin sudah mati kedinginan.

Kemudian cabang menghampiri mereka, jumlahnya empat. Sama seperti tadi, mereka harus bolak balik untuk masuk ke dalam jalan yang benar.

Setiap kali mereka menemui percabangan, jumlahnya selalu ditambah dua. Dari 2, 4, 6, 8, … sampai saat ini mereka bertemu dengan percabangan lagi. Kali ini jumlahnya dua puluh.

Naruto dibuat kesal dengan ini, sempat berpikir mereka lebih baik kembali. Namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan niat itu. Dengan sembrono dia memilih percabangan asal.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang menemui mereka lagi, mungkin akan bertemu dengan dinding kosong lagi. Namun pikiran itu buyar seketika, ketika mereka sampai dimana pintu besar terpampang di depan mereka. Pola-pola rumit terukir di seluruh pintu itu.

Ada sekitar empat lubang, di atasnya keempat elemen terukir. Setelah melewati penderitaan bolak balik selama tiga hari tiga malam akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat misterius ini.

Ini pasti tempat yang berisi harta karun. Pikir Naruto. Tapi sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh, mereka beristirahat di dekat pintu besar itu. Mengambil selimut yang tebal, mereka tidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~ Namikaze Naruto ~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang tidak diketahui. Naruto dan Yui bangun dari tidurnya. Mereka menatap sekitar, masih gelap karena tidak ada cahaya apapun di gua ini.

Naruto bergegas menyalakan kembali apinya di telapak tangannya. Dia melihat sekitar, sama seperti kemarin sebelum mereka tidur. Dingin dan sunyi.

Mereka lalu bangun dan berdiri, menguap, serta meregangkan tubuhnya ke atas. Benar-benar di sini dingin sekali sekaligus mereka masih mengantuk.

Dapat terlihat mereka menguap beberapa kali sebelum mereka akhirnya bisa bangun sepenuhnya.

"Yui, menjauh. Aku akan membuka pintu besar ini!"

"Oke!"

Sesuai perkataan papanya, Yui mundur ke belakang lima langkah. Sedangkan Naruto maju ke depan.

Dia lalu berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil terpejam penuh konsentrasi.

Empat energi elemen muncul dalam bentuk cahaya, merah, biru, hijau, dan cokelat dia atas kedaua bahunya. Cahaya itu berputar-putar sendiri lalu tak lama menuju masing-masing lubang yang terdapat di pintu sesuai elemennya.

Pola-pola yang terukir mulai bercahaya dan merambat ke segala arah, menyebar dan menimbulkan suasana hangat di sekitar. Setelah itu, ada sesuatu yang menonjol keluar ke depan.

Di tengahnya terdapat pola lingkaran yang sanat rumit sekali, Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Namun dengan reflek dia meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. Kristal ungu kecil yang berada di dadanya bercahaya beserta tapak tangan kanannya.

Pola itu bercahaya ungu lemah, kemudian masuk ke dalam lagi. Seketika pintu besar terbuka menjadi dua.

Layaknya tamu yang ditunggu kebanyakan orang. Dinding lorong sangat halus dan rapi, cahaya biru memancar menyala dari tempat Naruto ke ujung lorong. Tak lupa juga ada pola-pola aneh lagi terukir di dinding.

Naruto menatap tercengang sejenak. Lalu sikapnya berubah biasa, dia menhampiri Yui, menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Mereka lalu melangkah menuju ke dalam.

Setelah melewati pintu, kembali bergeser dan tertutup kembali. Mereka sontak kaget, apakah mereka tidak akan bisa keluar? Namun setelah Naruto meneliti pintu itu kembali, ada pola dan empat lubang. Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Papa, di sini hangat," ucap Yui senang, tak seperti malam tadi yang tubuhnya menggigil sampai-sampai Naruto harus memeluknya.

"Iya, aku heran. Tempat macam apa ini?"

Tak ada yang tahu, mereka hanya bisa terus melangkah berjalan melalui lorong. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka menemui beberapa pintu, namun sayangnya tertutup menggunakan kunci. Jadi mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam.

Tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan pintu bessar kembali yang hampir mirip saat mereka masuk. Naruto langsung melakukan hal yang sama kembali.

Pemandangan di depan membuat mereka terkejut sekaligus senang. Mereka menemukan sungai biru mengalir dengan tenang, begitu jernih sampai dasarnya bisa dilihat bahkan mengeluarkan cahaya dari dalam.

Naruto mengambil wadah, lalu menuangkan air dari sungai itu ke wadah. Kemudian meminumnya.

Lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut, faktanya selain bisa memberi rasa haus, rasa laparnya juga. Sekarang dia sudah tidak lapar dan haus lagi. Rasanya sangat nikmat, dia lalu meminumnya kembali.

Melihat tingkah aneh Naruto, Yui memiringkan kepalanya heran. Dia juga ikut-ikutan meminum air sungai itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Seketika matanya melebar, rasa dari air ini berbeda dari sungai lainnya. Rasa ini manis, tapi tidak terlalu manis, hangat, dan nyaman di mulut dan tenggorokan.

Mereka begitu sampai mereka puas, dan duduk di samping sungai sebentar. Tak lama, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang mana mereka mengikuti lorong yang lurus.  
Cukup lama bagi mereka berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang yang lebih besar dua kali lipat daripada yang tadi. Pintu itu juga sama, memiliki pola dan lubang. Bedanya, di samping kanan dan kiri terdapat dua patung naga yang sedang ukurannya.

Layaknya mengetahui ada yang datang ke wilayah mereka. Mata kedua patung tersebut membuka, menatap tajam pada kehadiran Naruto dan Yui.

Sejenak Naruto bergidik ngeri ditatap seperti itu yang mengintinidasi mereka berdua.

" _ **Bocah manusia, beraninya kau datang ke sini. Ke tempat dimana master kami saja yang bisa masuk. Sesuai tugas kami, kami akan menghancurkanmu menjadi debu!"**_

Kedua naga tadi mulai bergerak, retakan di sekitar tubuh mereka tercipta, namun mereka tidak mempedulikannya. Seolah itu mereka sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Yui, ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Menjauh sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa dan bersembunyi, namun tetap bisa melihatku!"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang keselamatanmu yang nomor satu!"

Naruto melepas tangannya dari Yui, lalu bersiap diri. Dia mengambil busur dan memegangnya, tangan yang lain memegang anak panah. Sedangkan Yui dia sudah berlari, bersembunyi dan mengamati papanya.

Pandangan matanya menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya dia. Jangan-jangan papanya akan kenapa-kenapa. Akan terluka parah sehingga tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, sama seperti mamanya.

Mengingat itu, dia hampir menumpahkan air matanya. Tapi sebaik mungkin dia menahannya. Takut papanya melihatnya sehingga konsentrasinya akan terganggu.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto berada, dia menajamkan seluruh inderanya. Dan sekarang dia dikepung dari dua arah. Mengalahkan mereka merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi mereka dengan kondisinya yang saat ini.

Masih berada dalam Level **Genin** tingkat C. Walau begitu, masih dalam kemajuan bahwa dia naik satu tingkat.

Fakta tetaplah fakta.

Kedua naga membuka mulutnya, cahaya merah terkumpul di depan mulut mereka. Lalu menyemburkan napas api yang panas ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghindar dengan berguling ke samping. Dia berlari memutari salah satu naga, menarik anak panah dan meluncur menuju mata naga itu.

Namun sayangnya panah patah menjadi beberapa serpihan setelah mengenai kulit kerasnya. Wajar saja, kulitnya terbuat dari batu kuno yang sangat langka.

" _ **He he he… dasar manusia bodoh. Kau pikir bisa melukaiku dengan anak panah lemahmu itu. Jangan harap!"**_

" _ **Itu benar, jadi sebaiknya letakkan busurmu itu. Sujud pada kami sehingga kami bisa membakarmu dalam damai! Ha ha ha~"**_

Walau Naruto diejek, namun dia tetap terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa tujuan kedua naga itu untuk memprovokasinya sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Naruto mengernyit dahinya, dia menajamkan matanya dengan penuh intimidasi. Pikirannya berputar dalam konsentrasi.

Kedua tangannya menjadi keras, dia berlari dan melompat. Mencoba memukul badan naga sekeras mungkin. Namun, dia malah yang terpental ke belakang.

' _Sialan_ _'_. Dia berlari lagi dan lagi. Terus memukul tanpa henti. Kedua naga itu hanya tertawa keras, seakan pukulan itu bukan apa-apa bagi mereka.

Sekarang dia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia saja. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa menang?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kedua naga mulai menyerang Naruto sengan kedua kaki mereka. Naruto dengan susah payah mengindar, berhasil. Namun berikutnya dia terkena, luka sobek akibat cakaran naga tercetak pada lengan sebelah kirinya. Lengannya mati rasa, dan sulit digerakkan.

Menhindar, menghindar, dan menghindar. Hingga akhirnya salah satu cakar mengenai perutnya, menyebabkannya terkoyak dan terpental jauh ke belakang. Darah segar memancar dan membasahi lantai.

Yui yang menonton dari jauh ketakutan, takut akan papanya yang akan terbunuh. Tanpa dia sadari, dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Jatuh tersandung, lalu bangkit kembali.

"Papa!"

Naruto yang sedang berbaring mendengar itu langsung menoleh mendapati Yui berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis.

"Tidak, jangan kesini!"

Namun Yui tidak mendegar dan terus berlari, Naruto lalu berlari ke arahnya. Dia sempat melirik dua naga itu membentuk bola api yang sangat besar. Gabungan dari mereka berdua.

"Manusia, hari ini kalian akan mati!"

"Tidakkk, Argh~"

Mereka sempat berpelukan, namun api sudah di depan mereka dan

.

.

 ***** _ **Blarrrr**_ *****

.

.

ledakan yang memekakkan telinga terjadi, tanah berguncang. Ruangan di sini menjadi bergetar. Dua naga tersebut tersenyum puas, tapi sesuatu yang tak mereka harapkan malah terjadi.

Setelah cukup lama asap menghilang, Naruto masih berdiri di sana sembari menggendong Yui. Mata biru shaffire miliknya menatap dingin dua naga itu. Kristal ungu di dadanya bercahaya, urat-urat terjalin hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Aura ungu berputar di sekelilingnya, memancarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

Dua naga itu jatuh, tertekan oleh gelombang dahsyat yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Aura itu, adalah hal yang akrab bagi mereka berdua. Ya, itu aura milik Master mereka, naga misterius yang memberi Naruto kekuatan.

" _ **Kalian berdua naga bodoh, menyerang tanpa melihat dulu siapa lawannya. Jika putriku, Yui terluka, kalian kupastikan akan kuhancurkan menjadi debu. Oh ya, karena kalian juga menyerang anak ini, maka kalian harus melayaninya seperti kalian melayaniku!**_ " Ucap naga misterius yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Kedua naga itu kembali tercengang, lalu menunduk meminta maaf, _**"Baiklah, master!"**_

" _ **Master, jika boleh tahu. Siapa anak ini bag**_ _ **i**_ _ **anda!"**_

" _ **Dia adalah anak yang kuberi kekuatan. Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan menjadi orang terkuat disaat itulah aku-"**_

Ucapannya terhenti, rupanya waktu baginya telah habis. Setelah itu, Naruto pingsan, tubuhnya kembali normal. Yui juga ikut pingsan mendekap pada dada Naruto.

Mereka tertidur kembali untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Namikaze Naruto ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance(maybe)

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~ Chapter 3 –_

Naruto bangun dari pingsannya. Sedangkan Yui belum. Dia masih bingung apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bertarung melawan dua Naga. Tiba-tiba ditembak dengan bola api yang besar. Tapi kenapa dia masih hidup?

Hal itu yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" **Oh, bocah manusia. Kau sudah bangun rupanya!"**

Suara itu, yang membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Dengan susah payah dia menoleh, mendapati dua Naga sedang memperhatikannya. Seketika kekhawatiran kembali datang, dia masih belum bisa melawan mereka berdua saat ini. Melarikan diri pun mustahil.

" **Tenanglah bocah, kami berdua tidak mau melawanmu lagi. Tadi kami hanya mengetes kemampuanmu saja, dan mulai saat ini kami berdua akan melayanimu!"**

Kedua maga itu lalu tunduk pada Naruto. Dia semakin bingung sekarang. Namun dari perkataan mereka, nampak tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

" **Tentu saja, kami sebagai bangsa Naga tidak mungkin berbohong."**

 _Hmm, ada yang aneh dari perkataa mereka_.

"Kalian bilang bangsa Naga? Apa mungkin kalian dulu adalah Naga asli?"

" **Tentu saja, kami dulunya Naga bersaudara. Kami menjadi batu begini karena kalah melawan master. Dia sangat kuat sekali, bahkan dia tidak menggunakan separuh dari kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan kami."**

Mereka berdua lalu mengingat hari dimana mereka menantang Naga misterius Ungu. Mereka mengira bahwa dengan kerja sama tim, akan membuat mereka menang. Namun mereka salah, tanpa diduga, mereka berubah jadi batu waktu itu. Dan saat itu juga, mereka menjadi penjaga di tempat ini. Tak keluar dan terus berada dalam kebosanan.

Hingga mereka bertemu manusia, Naruto yang mengusir kebosanan mereka dengan bertarung. Tanpa diduga, Naruto merupakan orang yang dipilih Naga itu.

Naruto kemudian mendengarkan cerita dari mereka. Bahwa Naga itu begitu kuat, bahkan sebuah benua bisa dia musnahkan dalam sekali serang. Mengetahui itu, dia kembali berpikir. Siapa sebenarnya Naga itu, kenapa dia mau menolong orang lemah sepertiku?

"Lalu, di dalam pintu besar itu ada apa?" Naruto mulai berani bertanya soal pintu yang membuatnya penasaran sampai-sampai harus dijaga.

" **Oh soal pintu itu. Yah, di dalamnya disebut Perpustakaan Waktu."**

"Perpustakaan Waktu?" Tanya Naruto bingung sekaligus heran.

" **Master yang menyebutnya begitu, katanya di dalam sana ada milyaran buku yang dikumpulkan master dari seluruh dunia. Dari ribuan tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Lalu alasan disebut waktu karena di** **sana** **kau bisa membaca buku sampai beratus-ratus tahun dalam waktu yang singkat. Master juga menyebutkan bahwa waktu seratus tahun sama dengan satu tahun si dunia ini."**

Naruto merenung sejenak, jika yang dikatakannya benar. Maka dia bisa berlatih di sana dan bisa menjadi yang terkuat dalam waktu singkat.

"Tapi bukankah itu artinya aku akan menjadi tua?"

" **Hahaha, kalau soal itu tubuhmu hanya berkembang selama waktu di dunia ini. Artinya meski kau tinggal di sana seratus tahun, tubuhmu hanya berkembang selama setahun,"** jelas kembali salah satu Naga.

Itu merupakan kabar baik baginya. Akhirnya dia bisa berlatih dan membaca buku kuno di dalam sana. Yang mungkin dia bisa mendapat Kemampuan Bela Diri peringkat tinggi. Kesempatan besar ini tidak boleh dia sia-siakan.

" **Bocah, apa pilihanmu? Apa kau mau keluar dari sini atau masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan Waktu? Tapi perlu kau ingat, Perpustakaan itu hanya bisa dibuka kembali setelah kamu tinggal di sana lebih dari seratus tahun!"**

"Apaaa? Jadi aku tidak bisa keluar? Lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya? Aku bisa mati kelaparan di sana!"

" **Bocah, kamu akan tahu nanti setelah masuk ke dalam. Sekarang, tentukan pilihanmu!"**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tentunya dia memilih, "Aku pilih masuk ke sana!"

" **Pilihan yang bagus sekali bocah. Semoga kamu bisa betah di sana. Dan jadilah kuat, akan sangat mengecewakan jika kamu lemah. Pastinya master akan kecewa denganmu!"**

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan menjadi orang terkuat di seluruh dunia. Kita lihat saja nanti setelah kami berdua keluar dari sana!"

""…..""

" **Bocah, ternyata kau punya tekad yang tinggi. Ingat ini bocah, semakin tinggi tekadmu, semakin susah untuk menggapainya. Maka kamu harus punya usaha yang kuat untuk mewujudkannya."**

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu itu!"

" **Bagus, kurasa kami mengerti kenapa master memilihmu. Selamat bertemu lagi seratus tahun lagi. He he…"**

Mereka berbalik ke tempat mereka semula, menutup mata dan menjadi batu yang keras tanpa kehidupan lagi. Retakan yang tadi perlahan hilang, mereka menjadi patung yang bagus, tanpa retakan dan cacat. Sungguh Naga misterius itu benar-benar menajubkan.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto memuji kehebatan Naga itu.

Untuk sekarang, yang dia harus lakukan membuka pintu ini dengan cara yang sama dan berhasil. Naruto segera masuk sembari menggendong Yui yang masih pingsan. Wajahnya yang imut membuat Naruto lega, jika tidak ada gadis ini mungkin hidupnya akan kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu banyak ruangan melingkar dan menjulang ke bawah, itu artinya saat ini dia berada di lantai atas, setiap lantai memiliki buku yang tersusun rapi. Begitu besar sehingga Naruto mungkin harus menggunakan tangga untuk mengambil buku paling atas.

Dia berjalan, melihat tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Sangat lama dia berjalan sampai-sampai dia merasa lelah. Sebenarnya ada berapa lantai di ruang ini? Dia bertanya pda dirinya sendiri. Terasa dia menghitung lantai yang dia lewati, totalnya sudah seratus lantai yang dia lewati. Saat ini dia sudah berada dia lantai paling bawah.

Di sana dia tidak menemukan rak-rak buku, namun hanya pintu besar tanpa lubang. Saat dia mencoba membukanya, pintu terbuka dengan mudah. Di depannya terhampar pohon-pohon yang besar, tanaman-tanaman merambat yang buahnya sudah matang. Di bawahnya ada sungai kecil yang mengalir, warnanya biru menyejukkan seperti air yang tadi dia minum. Dan benar saja, rasanya sama.

Ternyata air ini berfungsi memberi energi pada tanaman dan pepohonan agar cepat tumbuh dan berbuah.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti maksud kedua Naga tadi. Rupanya di sini ada kebun yang setiap hari menghasilkan buah yang lezat. Itu jelas setelah Naruto mencicipinya.

Naruto tidak khawatir lagi soal kelaparan di sini selama seratus tahun. Malahan dia bersyukur menemukan tempat langka ini. Dan hanya dia saja yang bisa memasuki tempat ini.

Yui masih tidur, selama itu Naruto membaca buku dari lantai dua. Beberapa buku belum bisa dibacanya, dikarenakan bahasa yang digunakan tidak bisa dipahami. Untuk itulah dia harus mempelajarinya dulu, tapi itu tidak masalah, dia masih punya banyak waktu di sini.

Selama di sini, mereka tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berjalan. Hal ini membuat Naruto kesusahan dan mendesah. Setiap kali dia menguap, dia akan tidur di samping Yui. Lalu bangun setelah beberapa jam.

Beruntung, Yui juga ikut bangun. Perut mereka yang belum diisi berbunyi, saling pandang lalu tertawa. Mereka memanggang daging yang sebelumnya mereka bawa, lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Ada suka cita terpasang di wajah mereka.

Setelah selesai, mereka minum di kebun yang ditemukan Naruto. Di sana juga mereka mencicipi buah yang sudah matang. Hasilnya begitu mengejutkan mereka, buah-buahan itu sangat lezat dan manis. Sempat terlintas di benak pikiran Naruto, jika dia menjualnya, mungkin akan laku keras dagangannya.

Namun dia tidak seegois itu, bagaimanapun juga dia ingin menjadi orang nomor satu di dunia.

Itu sudah pasti, dia harus berusaha keras dan lebih keras.

Mereka puas, rasa lapar telah hilang. Mereka kemudian membaca buku, mempelajari, lalu mengamalkannya. Di awal memang sulit, namun dengan ketekunan yang kuat, mereka menjadi terbiasa.

Naruto berbudidaya, berlatih Pola Prasasti, Pola Persenjataan, dan Ketrampilan Bela Diri. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mempelajari Ketrampilan Bela Diri, dikarenakan di tempat ini tidak ada gulungan.

Sedangkan Yui juga berbudidaya, dan berlatih untuk menjadi Alkemis. Begitulah saran dari papanya. Dengan senang hati dia menerimanya.

Karena Naruto berpendapat, bahwa satu orang tidak bisa mempelajari semuanya. Harus dibagi-bagi dengan orang lain.

Jadi seperti itulah, bagaimanapun Alkemis juga dibutuhkan. Untuk masa depan mereka, harus menjual barang-barang yang nantinya dibuat. Meski bukan perkara mudah, mereka tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Dari beberapa buku yang telah dibacanya. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, nama sungai itu disebut Sungai Tanaman Kehidupan. Karena hanya pada tanaman lah yang memiliki efek luar biasa. Tapi bukan berarti makhluk lain tidak, faktanya Naruto dan Yui tidak haus dan tidak lapar setelah meminumnya.

Saat di sana, Naruto tak henti-hentinya membuat alat menggunakan Pola Persenjataan. Banyak sekali Persenjataan Rahasia yang dibuatnya, tentu saja untuk dirinya sendiri, juga untuk Yui. Dia masih belum kepikiran untuk menjualnya. Bagaimanapun, kalau jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Pembunuhan, perampokan, dan kejahatan lainnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, mungkin senjatanya akan dipakai buat perang.

Hal itu menjadi kekhawatiranmya sendiri.

Lupakan hal itu, sekarang waktunya baginya membuat Gulungan Persenjataan menggunakan Pola Persenjataan. Bahan yang digunakan cukup mudah, berasal dari serat pohon khusus. Untuk tintanya dia membuat dari sari buah-buahan. Hasilnya cukup mengejutkannya, meski baginya masih buruk. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga. Jadi dia bisa menjualnya.

Tak lupa dia juga membuat jam agar tahu waktu yang telah dilewati. Dia terkejut bahwa mereka berdua sudah tinggal dan berlatih di sini selama dua puluh tahun lebih.

Waktu untuk keluar masih lama. Mereka kembali fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Waktu selalu berjalan kadang cepat atau kadang lambat. Tak terasa Naruto dan Yui di sana sudah hidup selama seratus enam puluh tahun. Di dunia luar mungkin hanya terasa 1,6 tahun. Namun bagi mereka berbeda. Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari selalu mereka gunakan untuk budidaya bela diri dan berlatih hal lainnya.

Kebun yang menjadi tempat dimana sumber makanan mereka sekarang masih penuh, seolah tidak pernah berkurang sama sekali. Namun malah bertambah, itu dikarenakan mereka menanam kembali bibit yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil memetik buah.

Naruto menguap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya yang pendek. Sehari dia hanya tidur selama dua sampai tiga jam. Sedangkan Yui seperti kebanyakan manusia biasa pada umumnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Yui masih kecil. Naruto tidak mungkin memaksanya untuk tidur seperti dirinya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum akibat melihat wajah imut dari Yui. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya dia tersenyum, dia merasa senang sekali. Punya gadis yang menjadi putrinya, terkadang dia membayangkan Yui yang sudah besar.

Pastinya kecantikannya akan semakin bertambah. Namun, dia tidak mungkin untuk menyayangi lebih dari seorang ayah dan anak saja. Itu karena baginya sangat mustahil, apalagi dia tidak mengerti sama sekali akan hal itu.

Karena tidak ingin menganggu tidurnya Yui, Naruto lekas berjinjit dan pergi. Dia menuju ruang disebelah ruang yang ada kebunnya di dalam. Di ruang itu begitu gelap gulita, tidak ada cahaya apapun. Semakin dia masuk ke dalam, tubuhnya terasa ditekan ke bawah. Tekanannya begitu luar biasa kuat, namun baginya untuk sekarang tidak masalah. Berbeda dengan dulu saat pertama kalinya dia masuk, dia sudah tidak bisa berdiri, bernapas saja susah.

Beruntung dia masih bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Jika tidak, untuk apa dia berlatih di sini jika ajallah yang menjemputnya.

Tempat yang gelap seperti inilah hal yang menyenangkan baginya, tanpa ada cahaya, dia masih bisa merasakan sekitarnya. Kira-kira lima ratus meter darinya berdiri sekelompok Magical Beast tipe serigala. Bulu-bulunya berdiri seperti tanduk, mata merah menyala, di tubuhnya teraliri percikan listrik kecil.

Setidaknya mereka ada lima. Jika itu Naruto yang dulu, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengalahkannya. Namun sekarang dia berbeda, dia sudah menjadi sangat kuat. Bahkan jika itu ratusan para ahli bela diri, belum tentu mereka dapat mengalahkannya.

Meski Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun keempat elemen miliknya bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka. Menggunakan imajinasi di otaknya, dia sedikit bisa menggambarkan bentuk mereka.

Dua dari mereka merasa bahwa ada yang mendekat, bergegas mereka berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memamerkan taring yang tajam diselimuti petir kecil. Naruto tidak menghindar, juga tidak takut. Tubuhnya mulai memancarkan api yang berputar-putar, terus sampai membentuk tornado yang besar. Dia menggabungkan Elemen Api dan Angin untuk menciptakannya, Tornado Api sebagai Naruto pusatnya.

Kedua Magical Beast itu tertarik dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri, akibatnya Magical Beast itu berputar mengikuti arah putaran tornado. Tak lama berselang, tubuh mereka tercabik-cabik, darah segar memancar, mereka pun mati seketika.

Ketiga serigala yang melihat itu ketakutan, berbalik hendak melarikan diri. Namun tentu saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya, tornado api mulai memecah menjadi tiga bagian, lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Ketiga tornado itu mengejar mereka, tertangkap, mereka menjerit sejadi-jadinya sebelum tubuh mereka tercabik-cabik dan memancarkan darah yang banyak, lalu menjadi genangan darah.

Tak lama setelah Naruto membunuh mereka berlima, Tornado Api perlahan berhenti berputar dan menghilang. Kemudian dia menghela napas, bersyukur bahwa dia sudah bisa menguasai kemampuan yang diciptakannya ini.

Yah sebenarnya dia masuk ke sini hanya untuk menguji coba kemampuannya tadi, masih ada kemampuan yang ingin dia uji coba. Tapi untuk saat ini dia memilih keluar dari tempat ini, dia begitu khawatir pada Yui. Itu karena jika Yui tidak menemukan papanya di dekatnya, bisa-bisa dia menangis keras selama berjam-jam. Hal itu yang membuat repot Naruto.

Sesampainya, dia menghela napas. Beruntung Yui belum bangun. Dia kemudian mengambil apel di sebelahnya, lalu memakannya. Rasanya manis, lembut di lidah, dan yang pasti bisa menghilangkan lapar sementara dan dahaga.

Sejak awal dia tiba di tempat ini, dia masig bingung dengan pohon-pohon dan tumbuhan di kebun. Pasalnya mereka berbeda dengan yang biasanya ditemukan di dunianya. Selain bentuknya yang aneh, menurut beberapa ensiklopedi yang dibacanya, pohon dan tumbuhan itu tidak bisa tumbuh di dunia luar.

Padahal Naruto ingin menanamnya di kebun rumahnya. Sepertinya keinginannya harus pupus di sini.

Dalam renungannya. Yui kemudian, menemukan papanya di dekatnya. Dia tersenyum cerah, lalu memeluk papanya. Sontak Naruto terkejut, renunagnnya tiba-tiba buyar, dan dia melupakannya.

Setelah mereka berdua bangun, mereka kemudian meneruskan apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan kemarin. Namun kali ini untuk terakhir kalinya, karena setelah mereka bersiap-siap. Mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini, menuju dunia luar yang akan mereka jelajahi.

Penuh akan petualangan, pertarungan, dan segala hal yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka.

Sudah tiba waktunya, mereka telah berkemas diri. Tak lupa memetik buah-buahan untuk perjalanan mereka.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, mengkonsentrasikan seluruh keempat elemennya. Lubang di pintu bercahaya, lalu pintu terbuka dengan cara bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka kemudian keluar, mendapati kedua Naga masih berada di tempatnya, menutup mata.

Kedua Naga itu membuka mata, melihat Naruto yang sepenuhnya telah berubah. Auranya menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan sangat jauh dari mereka berdua.

Bahkan meskipun kedua Naga itu menyatukan kekuatan mereka, mereka tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan orang di depannya ini. Tak hanya itu, gadis bernama Yui itu juga, meski di bawahnya Naruto. Ia masih akan menjadi sesosok mengerikan jika bertarung.

Jadi yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan hanya menunduk penuh kekalahan.

" **Lama tidak bertemu ya, bocah? Kau sudah menjadi kuat sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"** Tanya salah satu dari mereka, merendahkan nadanya.

"Hmm," pikir sejenak Naruto, "aku sudah memutuskan akan berpetualang ke seluruh dunia, masih banyak misteri yang tidak kumengerti."

" **Begitukah? Kau harus hati-hati, masih banyak orang yang mungkin lebih kuat darimu, bocah!"**

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku masih punya kartu as lain, ha ha ha~"

""… **.?** ""

" **Baiklah, kurasa itu yang bisa kami katakan. Sekali lagi, berhati-hatilah, bocah. Jangan suka membuat musuh, lebih baik membuat teman!"**

"Terima kasih, kami mengerti. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, semoga kita bisa ketemu lain kali!"

Naruto dan Yui berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian mereka menghilang di kegelapan.

" **Aniki** **, apa kau juga merasakannya?"**

" **Hmm, tentang apa?"**

" **Tentang mereka akan menjadi yang terkuat di seluruh dunia ini, dan mungkin mereka akan tahu tentang dunia ini."**

" **Yah, kupikir juga begitu."**

" **Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka berdua akan selamat dari marabahaya."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Yui sekarang sudah sampai dimana mereka bertemu dahulu. Tempat ini tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih sama seperti yang ada di ingatannya. Mereka berhenti di sini sejenak, Naruto berpikir dalam otaknya. Mungkin _stalaktit_ di sini bisa dia jadikan bahan untuk membuat senjata.

Untuk itulah, Naruto berkali-kali memotong _stalaktit_ yang ada. Sedangkan Yui menunggu dengan sabar sembari memakan buah apel yang mereka simpan.

Keras, seperti dugaan Naruto. Bebatuan di sini sangat keras, untuk membentuknya butuh tenaga keras. Beruntunglah dia memiliki Elemen Bumi, sehingga dia tidak kesusahan saat membentuk bebatuan itu menjadi sebuah belah pedang. Kira-kira panjangnya satu meter, tak lupa dia juga menambahkan Pola Prasasti agar nantinya dapat mendukung dalam pertempuran.

Setiap Pola Persenjataan yang dibuat berbeda-beda, sesuai jenis senjata dan bahannya. Kebetulan dia menemukan sedikit bahan api di dalam batuan tadi, jadi dia membuatnya agar dapat mengeluarkan api saat digunakan. Senjata ini sangat cocok dengan orang yang tipe elemennya api.

Untuk itulah, sesampainya dia di Provinsi Tengah, dia akan menjualnya guna mengumpulkan uang jika suatu saat diperlukan.

Tak terasa dia sudah bekerja enam jam, ada tiga pedang yang berhasil dia buat. Maka dari itu, dia menyimpannya untuk dijual. Dia lalu menghampiri Yui yang sedang berbudidaya, Yui membuka mata.

Mereka kembali tersenyum bersama, entah ini apa. Mungkin karena kebiasaan mereka dulu saat berada di Perpustakaan Waktu itu.

"Papa, kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Kita akan menuju kota di Provinsi Tengah. Kudengar ada banyak toko-toko di sana, aku tidak sabar untuk ke sana."

"Papa, mungkinkah di sana banyak orang?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak," Yui menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yui tidak takut, malahan Yui ingin melihat orang lain selain papa."

"Begitukah?" Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "yah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi?"

Yui mengangguk sembari menjawab, "Ya."

Yui tak lupa untuk memegang tangan papanya. Mereka kemudian keluar dari gua bersama-sama.

Cahaya mentari menerpa mereka, dedaunan hijau berjatuhan layaknya hujan. Mereka menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menghalangi cahaya yang menyilakukan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berada di dalam Perpustakaan Waktu untuk waktu yang lama, setidaknya seratus enam puluh tahun. Bukanlah waktu yang sedikit bagi mereka, terkadang mereka bosan di sana. Berpikir agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mereka bersama-sama menghirup udara segar, begitu segar hingga mereka telah berdiri lama di mulut gua. Mereka tersadar saat ada daun yang mengenai tepat di wajah Naruto.

Lalu setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju timur. Dalam perjalanan mereka berhenti beberapa kali karena Yui dengan berbinar-binar memandangi bunga-bunga dan hewan-hewan di sekitar.

Pohon-pohon saling memberikan pelindung dari teriknya matahari dengan daun-daun yang lebat, sehingga membuat mereka tidak kepanasan. Walau begitu, meski panas sekalipun, Naruto masih bisa membuat angin sejuk di sekitarnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di balik pegunungan. Beruntung mereka sudah menemukan gua untuk mereka tinggali. Namun gua ini sedikit aneh. Warnanya biru, banyak kristal es di mana-mana, juga dingin. Jika mereka masuk ke dalam, udaranya semakin dingin.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menggunakan elemen apinya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan Yui. Tak lama berselang, langit mulai gelap. Yui sudah menguap, lalu tidur di pangkuan Naruto. Sedangkan dirinya masih terjaga, dia tidak boleh tidur. Karena mungkin saja akan terjadi suatu hal yang gawat saat dia tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

A/N :

 ***Stalaktit*** : Sejenis Endapan Kapur yang menggantung turun dari atap Gua* (search aja di google :p)


End file.
